Tall Tales
by Twilight684
Summary: On a job quite unusual even for them, Sam finds himself falling for the odd yet charming janitor at Crawford Hall. What happens when Sam finds out the man isn't really what he appears to be? My take on what should have happened during season 2 ep. 15 Tall Tales. SamxGabriel - don't like don't read. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after some consideration I've decided to divide it up into chapters instead. There should only be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one, not one hundred percent sure on that but we'll see how it goes.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam was quiet as they made their way up to the janitor just for him and Dean to flash him a couple of fake business cards while Dean smoothly told him that they were there to work on some of the wiring in the building. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods at the moment since Dean had been slowly getting on his nerves that day, and he just didn't want to risk saying something that would have Dean bitching at him and annoying him even more, so he kept his mouth shut and let Dean do the talking.

"Electricians huh? You two don't really look the type," the man told them as he looked them over, his eyes lingering on Sam a bit longer than was normal before he shrugged and unlocked the building just to lead them inside and up to the fourth floor. "Either way can't say I'm complaining that you're here since there have been a few people complaining about the lights around here, and I don't see why they bitch to me about it when that's not my job."

Sam smiled, "So how long have you been working here?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… I've been mopping this floor for six years," the man replied as he brought them up to the professor's room and unlocked it for them. "There you go guys," he told them as he followed them into the room.

Sam looked around for a moment before bringing out the EMF detector and turning it on, looking to the janitor when the man asked him what it was for. "Just finding wires in the walls," he told him, furrowing his brows when he looked back to the man just to see he appeared to be staring at his ass.

The man gave a small smile when he noticed Sam giving him a questioning look, "Ah, well…not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not going to do the professor much good," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, why's that…" Dean's eyes looked down to the name on the man's uniform, "Gabe?"

"He's dead," the janitor replied simply.

"Oh? What happened?"

Gabe pointed to the window over by the professor's desk. "He went out that window right there," he replied, a small smirk on his face as Dean made his way over to said window just to check it out.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked curiously, blinking when he noticed the guy was standing a little closer than what was necessary.

"I'm the one who found him."

"You see it happen?" Sam questioned.

"Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh…" he trailed off with a small chuckle.

"What?"

"He wasn't alone."

"Who was he with?" Dean asked curiously, Sam rolling his eyes as he noticed his brother had found something to snack on.

"He was with a young woman. I told the cops about her but I guess they never found her," Gabe said simply.

"So you saw this girl go in, but did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked curiously.

The man seemed to think about it for a moment. "…Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her around before?"

"Well not her."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with his mouth full, which for some reason was starting to annoy Sam all over again.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh…Mr. Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here-got more ass than a toilet seat," he joked.

Sam felt his eye twitch a bit when Dean suddenly laughed, but he smiled at the janitor when he noticed the guy giving him a rather charming smile. "One more thing. This building only has four stories right?"

Gabe nodded, "Yeah."

"So there wouldn't be a room six six nine?"

"Course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thanks, Gabe. We'll be out of here as soon as we can."

The man smiled again, "Well just let me know when you boys are ready to head out. I have a few more rooms to take care of on the first floor before I'm done for the night anyways."

Sam nodded just to let out a relieved sigh once the guy was gone, arching a brow when he turned just to see Dean smirking at him. "What?"

"Dude, that guy was totally checking you out," Dean laughed.

Sam blinked. So it really hadn't just been his imagination.

"And what the hell was up with you? Smiling and hanging onto his every word like a damn school girl? I mean did you two take your eyes off of each other even once?" Dean teased.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam let out an aggravated sigh, just to turn away from his brother. He just really wasn't wanting to deal with this right now… Dean was obviously only joking about it, but really Sam had to admit he'd noticed Gabe was watching him the most, and Sam couldn't deny that the man had captured his attention-the guy had one hell of a smile after all. Of course, Sam really didn't need Dean to know that considering he got enough crap from the jerk as it was. It was just better if Dean didn't know Sam's preferences so things wouldn't go from joking to flat out weird between them.

He tried to ignore Dean for the rest of the time they were looking around in the office, and by the time they'd made it back downstairs Gabe was at the door and already changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Sam couldn't help but give the guy a once over, his eyes lingering a bit on the man's ass since the jeans he was wearing looked a little tight in all the right places.

"Hey, what do you know? I was just about to head upstairs to see if you guys were done. I don't like staying here longer than I have to so let's hurry and get out of here, yeah?"

Sam quickly followed Dean out of the building and they were heading back to the car when he suddenly heard an engine sputtering and he looked to see Gabe seemed to be having some trouble getting his car started.

"Oh come on!" the man groaned as he popped the hood and got out of the car just to take a look.

Since Sam knew a bit about cars from Dean and their dad he decided Dean could wait for a few extra minutes, and he made his way over to the man. "Hey. Need a hand?"

Gabe looked up at him in surprise, "Yeah, actually. Thanks. Heh, thought you and your buddy would've left already."

Sam shrugged as he pulled a flashlight out of his jacket and leaned over the engine. "We didn't get to the car yet and I heard someone having car trouble."

"Well ain't I just lucky then?"

Sam could hear a smile in the man's voice and when he glanced over to the guy he could've sworn he saw the guy staring at his ass again. "Lucky for you it just looks like your only problem is the battery."

"Oh? Damn… I must've left my lights on again. Maybe you could jump me then," Gabe said with a sly smirk.

Sam licked his lips as the guy moved a little closer. "Uh…actually one of the cables is loose," he told him just to reach in and fix it. "That should do it."

Gabe didn't lose his smile as he made his way back into his car just to easily start it up. "Oooh, my hero. Why don't you let me buy you a drink sometime as thanks?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply just to jump when he suddenly heard a car horn coming from somewhere behind him.

"Hurry the hell up, Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted impatiently.

"Someone's in a hurry," Gabe chuckled. "So, what do you say about that drink, Sammy?"

"I think I'd like that," Sam told him, surprised he wasn't angry someone other than Dean just called him Sammy.

"Great."

Sam arched a brow as the guy pulled a pen from his pocket just to grab his hand and start writing something down.

"Why don't you meet me here tomorrow night if you're not busy," Gabe suggested with a wink.

The hunter found himself smiling as he made his way back to the Impala, ignoring his brother when he started bitching about Sam holding them up.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. What the hell took so long then?"

"I thought I saw something, but it turned out to be nothing."

Dean gave him a look that told Sam he didn't exactly believe him, but at least he let it drop so Sam was thankful for that at least. Maybe they could make it the rest of the night without Dean getting on his nerves any more than he already had that day.

Apparently that was a stupid assumption to make since Sam felt a headache coming on as they pulled into the motel, Dean's stupid music still ringing in his damn ears from how loud the bastard had it turned up, and it didn't help that Dean was still sticking to the theory that the professor at Crawford Hall had been killed by some kind of spirit. He shook his head, "It can't be, Dean. There were no traces of EMF anywhere," he told him as he opened the door to their room and made his way inside.

"True…and that room six six nine is a load of crap…" Dean agreed.

"So maybe the professor was just a jumper and this legend about some ghost girl in the school is just a load of crap. Wouldn't be the first time we had a case that turned out to be a bust, Dean."

"I don't know, Sam. I mean the girl the janitor described was pretty weird," Dean countered as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and opened it up. "We ought to check out the history on the building and see if any co-ed ganked herself there."

"…Yeah, you're right," Sam admitted as he grabbed his laptop and opened it up, blinking in surprise to see the screen frozen on some porn site. "Dude! Were you on my computer?!" Sam asked in aggravation.

Dean froze, "…No."

"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On busty Asian beauties dot com."

Dean gave him a nervous smile just to quickly turn and retreat into the bathroom.

"Dean! Would you… Just don't touch my stuff anymore, ok?!" Sam snapped just to start trying to force his computer to turn off and back on so he could try and fix it…again! Why the hell did his brother have to be such a dick all the damn time?! If it wasn't for the fact that he was tired and they'd just made it back to the motel, Sam would've left and gone for a walk or something. As it was he was stuck trying to fix his computer so he could do some more research on Crawford Hall.

* * *

Sam hadn't been sure what to expect the next morning since he hadn't been able to find anything about any death's in the college involving a young woman, but what he hadn't expected was for Dean to start claiming Sam obviously hadn't looked good enough. Since Sam really didn't do well with insults so early in the morning he told Dean he was going for a walk and quickly left the motel room.

He had just started to head down a path in the local park when he suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head and he quickly turned, his hand going for the gun tucked into his belt just to freeze when he saw a tennis ball laying at his feet. He furrowed his brows and knelt down to pick it up just to suddenly have a dog come out of nowhere and jump on him.

"Oreo! What have I told you about jumping on people!" a familiar voice shouted.

Sam looked up just to see Gabe making his way over with a leash and he found himself smiling. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well it **is** a park. Last I checked that meant anyone could come here," the man replied as he made his way over to Sam, stopping in front of him just to cross his arms and look down at him.

The hunter chuckled, "I meant that it's Wednesday."

"And? What, I can't enjoy my Wednesday in the park like any other person?"

"Don't you have work?"

Gabe chuckled, "It just so happens I have the day off today. I'm not the only janitor Crawford Hall has you know."

"Oh? That why you wanted me to meet up with you for drinks tonight?"

"Maybe."

Sam blinked as he suddenly felt his cheek being licked and he chuckled just to reach out and pet the dog that was happily wagging its tail as it nudged his arm with its head. "Hey buddy. I guess this is yours huh?" he asked as he held the tennis ball up, laughing as the dog barked. He gave the ball a toss and watched as the dog ran off just to look up at Gabe in surprise when he noticed the man holding a hand out to him.

He smiled as he took the offered hand just to get to his feet. "Thanks. So I take it the dog's yours?"

"No, I always walk through the park with random dogs," Gabe said sarcastically as he pulled a sucker out of his jacket just to open it up and pop it into his mouth.

"Ha ha…" Sam mumbled, arching a brow when he noticed the man wasn't leaving. It wasn't like the guy was bothering him or anything, but honestly Sam just didn't know what the hell to really say… He was a bit out of practice when it came to flirting with guys since he hadn't hooked up with a guy since before Jessica.

He nervously cleared his throat as they walked, "So…you make it home ok last night?"

"As a matter of fact I did. No more car troubles thankfully," the man replied with a smile.

"That's good…"

Ok, so Sam really wasn't sure why this was so difficult for him. Seriously, Dean picked people up all the time, so why the hell was it so hard for Sam to think of something to say? Sure he hadn't had to try to come up with things to say after he and Jess had gotten together, but surely he wasn't that rusty at this already.

"You know what?" Gabe piped up after several minutes of unbreakable silence. "I haven't had breakfast yet since Oreo wanted to go for an early walk this morning. You want to join me? I know a diner that makes the best pancakes."

Sam was honestly a little surprised at the sudden offer, but he was hungry since he'd left the motel pretty quick that morning so he didn't really see a problem with it. "Sure. I could eat."

"Great!" Gabe whistled just for Oreo to come running back to them. "Come on girl, you've had enough park time," he said as he hooked the leash onto her collar.

* * *

"I'll have a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips and a side of bacon," Gabe said simply just to hand the menu back to the waitress. "And I'll take a cup of hot chocolate with that."

Sam stared at the man in surprise for a moment just to shake his head and look to the waitress, "I'll just have a fruit salad and a cup of coffee, black."

Gabe shook his head and waited until the waitress left before he laughed, "A fruit salad? Really? I bring you here for pancakes and you go with a fruit salad?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with a healthy breakfast, and besides that it's better than what you just ordered."

"And what's wrong with what I ordered? I ordered a perfectly normal breakfast."

"Yeah, with like a mountain of chocolate to go with it," Sam chuckled, his breath hitching when he saw the man giving him another dazzling smile.

"That's the perks of pancakes, Sammy. You can throw chocolate on top and no one can say anything about it since it goes great together. Why do you think kids love pancakes so much? It's the best way to get away with having sweets for breakfast."

Sam opened his mouth to comment on that just to blink when his phone started going off in his pocket and he rolled his eyes as he saw Dean's name on the caller ID. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? Where the hell are you? You left me stuck here with all the damn research!"

"Well now you know how I feel when you do that to me. Besides, I already told you it was a waste of time."

"Quit being a bitch and get back here. I got a lead on something else that happened at the school last night."

"Great, I'll be there as soon as I'm finished with breakfast," Sam told him, hanging up before Dean could say anything back.

Gabe arched a brow but didn't say anything since the waitress came back with their drinks. Once she was gone again his eyes flicked over to Sam, causing the hunter to shiver under his intense gaze. "Was that your buddy from the night before?"

"Yeah. We got another call."

"Sure you don't have to head out then?"

"It can wait for a little while. If not then he can do it himself." Sam thanked the waitress as she made her way over with their food and before he looked back over to his friend. He arched a brow as he noticed the guy drowning his pancakes in syrup and whipped cream. He was about to offer the guy a napkin when he noticed he had a bit of whipped cream on his fingers, but apparently Gabe had other plans.

Sam licked his lips, his pants starting to feel a little tight as he watched Gabe teasingly bring his fingers to his lips and suck them into his mouth while staring straight at him.

"Want some?" the man asked with a smile as he held up the can of whipped cream.

"I'm good," Sam choked out.

Gabe shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Sam tried not to watch the man as he ate, though it was a little difficult not to look at him when he was moaning like those pancakes were the best thing in the world. Seriously, the noises coming from him were really starting to get to Sam, and the way Gabe kept looking at him like he was imagining Sam was the damn pancakes was making it even worse!

He supposed the stupidest thing he could've done was reach over when he noticed Gabe had a bit of whipped cream on the side of his mouth. It wasn't that Gabe freaked out about it, on the contrary the teasing bastard actually turned his head a bit and sucked Sam's thumb into his mouth while giving him a searing look. Gabe honestly left nothing to the imagination by the way he was wrapping his tongue around Sam's thumb and sucking at it, and he had to bite back a moan as his cock twitched in interest.

By the time they'd both finished breakfast Sam could practically feel the air crackling around them from the sexual tension, and the way Gabe's eyes were burning a hole through him wasn't helping. He watched as Gabe threw some money down on the table just to slide out of the booth.

"Care to walk with me to my car before you take off?" the man asked curiously.

It was then that Sam remembered he'd just talked to Dean about half an hour ago and he should be hurrying back to the motel before his brother called to bitch him out again…but he really wasn't in any hurry to get away from Gabe just yet. He offered a smile as he got to his feet and walked out with him, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Gabe's ass as he bent over to untie his dog from the light post.

He took a shaky breath when Gabe righted himself and looked back at him, a predatory look in his eyes. "You coming?" he asked with a smirk just to suggestively wiggle his eyebrows.

Normally when someone gave Sam a look like that it put him on alert and made him wary of said person just because it wouldn't be completely impossible for some kind of supernatural creature to try and get him alone just to rip his heart out of his chest or something… But with Gabe it just had him wanting to throw the guy up against the nearest possible surface and start ripping his clothes off.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts since there was no way he had the time for something like that right now, but no matter how much he told himself he had to get back to Dean he couldn't find the will to tell Gabe he had to go. Once they'd made it to the man's car Sam had been prepared to part ways with a promise of meeting up later for drinks still, but before he could do as planned he found himself being grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled down into a fierce kiss.

Sam's response was immediate as he took advantage of their height difference to push the guy back up against his car, an arm wrapping around Gabe's waist while the other made it's way up to tug at his hair as he slipped his tongue past the man's lips, moaning into their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

He slipped his knee between the man's legs and teasingly pressed against his obvious arousal as he broke their kiss just to pull Gabe's head back and start nibbling down his neck.

"Sam!" Gabe moaned loudly just for Sam to feel the man's hands moving down his body and stopping at his hips just to pull him close. "I think…we should…get in the car," he panted heavily.

Sam couldn't agree more and quickly opened the back door just to push Gabe into the backseat and crawl in over top of him, pulling the door shut behind them. He gasped as he felt a hand on the back of his neck just to be pulled down to the man's lips once again, teeth clashing together and tongues dancing once more as his hands moved to start ripping open Gabe's shirt, hearing the sound of buttons being ripped off but not giving a damn as he slowly ground his hips down into the sexy brunette underneath him.

He broke their kiss when he felt his shirt being pulled up over his head, locking their lips back together once the annoying piece of clothing was out of the way. He braced a hand against the window as he trailed the other down the man's chest, his nails lightly raking over his nipples and down his stomach to the hem of his pants as he felt Gabe impatiently undoing his belt.

The hunter pulled back a bit and stared down at the flushed, panting man underneath him just to eagerly undo Gabe's pants and pull them off of him along with his boxers before a hand found it's way between the brunette's legs and he wrapped his fingers around his hard, throbbing flesh. His eyes darkened in lust as Gabe's head fell back and his body arched up into him as a loud moan fell from his lips and his hips gave a small jerk.

Sam's breathing was starting to get heavy as he slowly stroked him, and he leaned down to teasingly trail his teeth down the man's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around a pert nipple.

"Shit, Sam!" Gabe moaned, hands urgently tugging at the hunter's pants. "Get these fucking pants out of the way!" he growled huskily.

A shiver shot down Sam's spine at the commanding tone and he immediately complied and helped get his pants off before he found Gabe's legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against him, moaning with Gabe as their cocks teasingly slid together. He gasped as he suddenly felt a hot mouth sucking at the pulse point on his neck, and he tightly gripped the man's hips and roughly ground their hips together as Gabe let out another filthy moan.

He blinked as he suddenly felt something being pushed against his chest while Gabe moved to suck one of the hunter's nipples into his mouth, teeth lightly tugging as those sinful hips ground up against him. He reached up and grabbed whatever it was from Gabe's hand, furrowing his brows in confusion to find a small bottle of lube and wondering where the hell that had come from because he hadn't even seen the man reach anywhere for it.

"Fuck me, Sam," Gabe growled in his ear just to nip at a soft spot behind said ear.

Sam groaned as he quickly popped the cap off of the bottle and poured the cool liquid into his hand and thoroughly coated his fingers just to move back enough to slip his hand between the man's legs and teasingly probe at his entrance and slip a finger inside as he started trailing open mouthed kisses down Gabe's chest and stomach. The man's moans encouraged him to quickly add a second finger and start stretching him open as he teasingly nipped at the soft flesh under the man's belly button.

"Oh fucking hell!" Gabe suddenly moaned just to start eagerly thrusting his hips back onto Sam's fingers, Sam smirking against his skin as he realized he'd found what he'd been looking for.

He quickly curled his fingers and added a third just to sharply thrust them into the man's prostate, a wave of desire washing over him as Gabe's head thrashed about and his nails dug into Sam's arms. He licked his way back up his body just to suck on the pulse at the man's neck, groaning at the salty-sweet taste of his skin.

"Dammit, Sam, please!" Gabe begged through gritted teeth as he eagerly pressed back against the hunter's fingers. "Can't take much more."

Sam quickly obliged, pulling his hand back just to stroke himself a couple of times and slick himself up. He licked his lips as he felt Gabe's legs wrapping around his waist once more and pulling him close just to move a hand down to the man's hip as he led himself to his entrance and slowly started to push inside. He carefully watched Gabe's face as he tightly gripped onto his hips and eased inside, gritting his teeth as he felt the man's nails digging into his back as he arched up into him.

"Don't worry…about hurting me…and just fucking move!" Gabe growled out, his head soon falling back in ecstasy as Sam suddenly snapped his hips and roughly thrust into him. His eyes squeezed shut and for a moment Sam was worried he'd hurt the man until he felt him eagerly moving his hips and softly begging for more.

He didn't have to tell Sam twice. The hunter moved his hands around to the man's firm backside, pulling him up off of the seat and giving another sharp thrust into him.

"Oh fuck! Right there! Fuck, Sam, right there!" the man practically screamed as his nails clawed at Sam's back just to start repeatedly moaning Sam's name in pleasure.

Sam snapped his hips a little more roughly, amazed that Gabe's screams of pleasure seemed to be getting louder the rougher he got, and he slid a hand up the man's sweat-slicked back just to tangle his fingers in his soft locks and tug his head back as his lips moved to attack his lover's neck.

For the longest time all that could be heard was the sound of loud moans, lips kissing and sucking at exposed flesh, and the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin as a few curses slipped out every now and then, and Sam never wanted it to stop.

"Sammy! So close!" Gabe finally moaned just to let out a strangled cry as Sam suddenly slipped a hand between them to stroke the man in time with their movements. He suddenly cried out, his hot release spilling onto Sam's hand and both of their stomachs.

The hunter loudly cursed as he felt Gabe's tight walls spasming around him, and it only took a few more quick thrusts before he followed the man over the edge, moaning Gabe's name as he did so. He gave a few more thrusts to work them through their orgasms before he carefully removed himself from the man and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close as he placed soft kisses to his shoulder.

"Damn, Sammy… Don't think…anyone's ever had me…screaming like that before…" Gabe panted heavily.

Sam lightly chuckled against his lover's skin just to pull back a bit and stare down into those dazed, golden-brown orbs. He wasn't sure what he had been about to say as he stared into those hypnotic eyes, and he soon found himself being pulled down into a soft kiss, a hand moving up to the back of the man's head as he kissed back just as softly. All their earlier urgency was gone, replaced by the sudden need to slowly explore and taste, and it was only now that he realized Gabe still tasted like the chocolate chip pancakes he'd eaten at the diner but also something that was just the man himself.

He found himself smiling as Gabe hummed into their kiss and he felt arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. He groaned when he heard his cell phone going off and he reluctantly broke their kiss just to grab his pants and reach into the pocket. He glared at the phone to see Dean was calling him, and he let out an aggravated sigh just to flip the phone open and bring it to his ear. "What is it, Dean?"

"Dude what the fuck?! I called you like ten times now! I was starting to think something happened to you!" Dean shouted furiously.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was about to snap back just for his breath to hitch and his eyes to flutter closed as he felt soft lips trailing along his neck. "S-Sorry… Didn't hear it go off… Been a little busy…" he said truthfully.

"With what?! It doesn't take two hours to eat breakfast, especially not with what you eat for breakfast! I even went looking for you, and when I found the diner you were at they said you left with some guy. When I couldn't find you I thought something happened to you!"

"Dude, I'm fine. Just 'cause I don't answer the phone doesn't mean something's wrong. I got a little sidetracked. It's not like you've never gotten distracted before, so just chill out and I'll be back soon," Sam told him just to hang up.

"Thought you said your partner could take care of things without you," Gabe reminded him.

"Yeah, well apparently he doesn't want to. I should go before he loses it," Sam told him just to place another soft kiss to the man's lips. "So, are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"Sure your _partner_ won't get pissy if you sneak out on him again."

Sam chuckled at the man's accusing tone, "My **brother** has no say over what I do, so he can deal with it."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight," Gabe said softly just to pull the hunter into one last kiss.

* * *

**So there's the first part. Hope you guys liked it. Before I start the next part I would like to know if you guys would like for me to continue this in Sam's POV or switch to Gabriel's POV in the next chapter :p Reviews would be helpful since I appreciate any kind of feedback I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get the second chapter out. I had to think a bit on how I wanted to do this one, and I also had to debate on whether to end the chapter where I did or if I wanted to continue more. I just decided to end this one like this, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I realize one of my problems with multi-chapter fics is that I get distracted way too easily so it can take me a bit to get chapters up. ^w^; Anyways enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gabriel took a shaky breath once he found himself alone in the car, and he honestly couldn't grasp what the hell had just happened. He hadn't planned for this to happen… As soon as Sam and Dean showed up at Crawford Hall Gabriel had recognized them immediately and knew exactly what they were there for, so he'd planned on using the annoyance and frustration Sam and Dean were already feeling towards each other to get them at each other's throats. Unfortunately it had seemed that the angel was unable to stop flirting with the youngest Winchester, and when Sam had started flirting back it was a rather pleasant surprise.

He had planned on leaving it at that but hadn't been able to resist inviting the hunter over for a drink since there was just something about him that seemed to be tugging at Gabriel. Then he had to go and run into Sam again in the park earlier, and instead of thinking of a way to get him furious with Dean he'd flirted some more and invited him to join him for breakfast!

It wasn't like Gabriel was disappointed with how that had turned out since it had been quite some time since he'd last had someone touch him like that, and even then he didn't think anyone had ever had him feeling as though every nerve ending in his vessel was on fire. Hell, he'd almost lost his control at the end there and nearly let out a shout in his real voice, and lord knows that would've been a rather difficult one to explain to Sam.

If that wasn't bad enough the trickster had found himself doing something extremely out of character for him. Instead of giving Sam a small push to have him getting more angry and annoyed with Dean when his brother called, he'd actually used his power to calm the younger man down! If that had been anyone else Gabriel would have taken full advantage of the moment and used his grace to add to the annoyance Sam was feeling so that a full out fight would break out.

He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why was Sam Winchester having such an effect on him? His whole body was still buzzing from where the male's hands caressed him, his lips still tingling from the heated kisses, and instead of being sated and able to focus on other things his mind was clouded with thoughts of Sam. When he first saw the Winchester brothers he had wanted to get them out of the way as quickly as possible so he could get back to giving people their just desserts, but now he was trying to think of more ways to spend time with the young hunter.

The angel let out a troubled sigh before snapping his fingers and finally taking himself home, making his way into his room and plopping down on the bed. Maybe just one day of not working wouldn't be so bad. Sam did say he was still going to be seeing Gabe later that night, so maybe if he could get Sam annoyed enough at Dean he could make sure the younger hunter stayed with him that night. Surely if he did that he would feel like he'd had enough time with the guy so that he could get back to more important things…right?

* * *

Sam was feeling great by the time he made it back to the motel, his body still buzzing from his encounter with Gabe, and he couldn't stop smiling even when he made his way into the room and Dean started yelling at him.

"What the hell were you doing so long?!" Dean snapped.

_"Gabe,"_ Sam thought to himself just to shrug. "Nothing really. I went for a walk, stopped by a diner for breakfast, and then I got a little sidetracked on the way back."

"Yeah? With what? It's not like you to take your sweet time when we have more important things to do. Not only that, but who was the guy you were with?"

"…Gabe."

Dean arched a brow. "Gabe?"

"The janitor from last night."

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?"

"You know…just getting some information on Crawford Hall. I mean the guy's been working there for six years, so I thought maybe he'd know if there were any other strange deaths in the school," Sam said simply, mentally slapping himself since it really would've been a good opportunity to question the guy about the school.

"Uh-huh… So what? You just ran into this guy and decided taking him out for some breakfast would be a better way to get more information out of him than what we already got last night?"

"He's the one that invited me out for breakfast. I just thought it'd be a good idea to take advantage of the situation."

"Right… So what'd you learn, hotshot?"

Sam frowned, "…Nothing… Apparently there weren't any other strange deaths in the school that he knows of. You find anything?"

"Nope. History's clean."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Then why the hell did you call and tell me you had a lead on the case?"

"Maybe because I do. While I was looking up history on the school I came across their website for their school newspaper, and apparently one of the kids is swearing up and down that he was abducted by aliens late last night."

"…Aliens?"

"Yup."

"Aliens?! Really, Dean?! You call me up and bitch at me for being gone so long because you have a lead, and now you turn around and tell me this lead just so happens to involve a kid claiming he was abducted by aliens?!" Sam snapped.

"What? It's the only lead we've got right now, so I mean we should at least take a look right? I know it's farfetched, believe me I do, but we don't got anything else to work with at the moment."

"And you think this is related to the professor how?"

"Well, the kid claims he was abducted right outside of Crawford Hall, not too far away from where our professor was found. Like I said, thought it was worth a shot to at least check it out."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, ok…whatever. Any idea where to find our abduction victim?" He paused for a moment. "Wow, I think that's the weirdest thing I've ever said."

Dean thought about it for a moment, "Eh, I'm pretty sure you've said weirder. Hell, I've said weirder things. Remember that killer truck last year?"

Sam chuckled, "Oh god, don't even get me started on that one," he mumbled as he followed his brother out of the room.

* * *

Sam honestly wasn't sure what to say at this point. When they had gone to the kid's dorm room and asked for him just to hear that he was at a bar, Sam had thought that all of this was just one giant waste of time. But when they'd found the guy at the bar downing shots like there was no tomorrow, he honestly had to admit that the kid did look like he'd just been through some kind of traumatic experience; he still didn't believe it was freaking aliens, but they could at least hear him out right?

Now that they had introduced themselves as newspaper reporters and the kid was talking to them, he honestly wasn't so sure that it wasn't an actual abduction. As Curtis told them about how he'd gotten taken on his way back to his dorm from the library he looked and sounded sincere like he actually believed that was what happened to him…and when he trailed off and skipped what had happened to him while he was with the aliens it just had Sam believing him that much more.

"So they just abducted you and then dropped you back off and that's it?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah…" the boy told them softly as he downed another shot.

"Ok yeah, I'm not buying it. You obviously remember more than what you're telling us, so come on," Dean prompted.

"You can tell us what happened, Curtis," Sam assured him.

"You won't believe me… My best friend didn't, he just ran to the school paper and told them I'd finally snapped or something…"

"We're open minded, so why not give us a chance?" Sam asked.

The kid downed another shot before glaring at the both of them. "I do **not** want this in the papers."

"Off the record then," Dean promised.

Curtis let out a weary sigh and looked down at the shot glass in his hands. "I uh…well I blacked out at first and lost time…and then when I woke up I don't know where I was… It was just some dark room with his bright light shining in front of my face and…they had me on this table and were standing around me…"

"Then what?" Sam prompted when the kid went silent on them.

The boy shook his head, "They did…tests on me… And uh…they uh…" he downed another shot, "th-they probed me…"

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing, and he covered it with a cough as he turned away. He shouldn't laugh, he knew that, but he just couldn't help it. Even though Curtis was being sincere it still sounded just as made up as every other abduction story Sam had ever heard.

"They probed you?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they probed me… Again and again and again…" he downed his last shot, "and again and again and again! And then one more time!"

"Damn…" Dean muttered.

"And that's not even the worst of it!"

Dean snorted, "How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch," he laughed just to cut off with a cough when the kid glared daggers at him.

"They…" he furrowed his brows in confusion, "they made me slow dance. I mean what the hell? The damn probe wasn't enough?!"

Sam shot Dean a look before he offered the kid a polite smile. "Well thanks for that, Curtis. I think we have all we need. And I'm uh…so sorry for your…experience."

"I seriously better not read about this in the papers!" Curtis warned before turning his attention to the bartender.

The younger Winchester shook his head as he turned and made his way out of the bar with Dean at his side. "Ok, well he actually had me believing him until he brought up a probe and slow dancing. I mean that's just ridiculous."

"Yeah I know right? Aliens that abduct you just to rape you then make you dance with them? And, really, how the hell is the slow dancing the worst part in that?"

"Yeah seriously… So maybe this has something to do with the ghost somehow?" Sam suggested.

"Or, maybe he was really violated by little gray men from Mars."

"And you don't think he was just nuts when he told us that?"

"Weirder things have happened," Dean told him as they made it back to the Impala.

Sam snorted, "Oh really, like what?"

Dean thought about it for a moment before he shook his head, "Ok, I got nothing."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well either way it can't have anything to do with a ghost or whatever. I mean what kind of ghost can make you think you were kidnapped by aliens?"

"Ok, so you have a point. Let's just hurry and find the spot he was taken from. Maybe we'll find something that'll at least give us a hint as to what's going on," he muttered as he turned to look out the window, his brows furrowing in thought.

It honestly had to be something other than aliens, right? Or at least that was his thought until he saw the spot where Curtis claimed to be abducted and he saw the huge crater in the ground. "Ok…maybe he wasn't lying. This was obviously made by some kind of jet engine."

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"What else could it be."

"What the hell…? I don't know… I just wasn't expecting this. I mean I thought maybe we'd find something, but I didn't think it would be an **actual** abduction thing. I was kidding when I said maybe he really was violated by Martians. Seriously, dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know. I mean first the haunting and now this? There's got to be some kind of connection."

Dean looked at him as though he'd just lost his mind. "You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be?" he snapped.

Sam shrugged, "There's gotta be a connection somewhere, Dean."

Dean let out a sigh just to start making his way around, suggesting to Sam that they try to find someone that could tell them something about Curtis that might connect him to the professor. It took about an hour but they finally found someone that seemed to know him well enough for them to get some information.

"So you and Curtis are in the same house?" Sam questioned.

The kid nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty good friends with his roommate."

"So you heard about what happened to him, right?" Dean asked.

The boy bit back a laugh. "Yeah. He says it was aliens, but you know…whatever. To tell you the truth, whatever really happened to Curtis, he had it coming. So I can't really say I'm surprised or that I feel too bad about it."

"Why's that?" Dean questioned.

"He's our pledge master. He put us through hell this semester and got off on it. I guess now he knows how we feel."

* * *

"None of this makes a lick of sense," Dean said in exasperation as he opened the door to their motel room and they made their way inside. "But, hey, at least there's one connection."

Sam arched a brow as he made his way over to his bed so he could take a look at his laptop. "Between what?"

"The victims. The professor and that frat guy? They're both dicks," Dean said with an amused smile as he plopped down in one of the chairs at the foot of the bed.

Sam laughed, "That's a connection?"

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

Sam froze as he looked through his bag just to look over to his brother. "Where's my laptop?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Anyways, think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl, a pledge master gets hazed-"

"I left it in here!" Sam cut in as he angrily started searching through the room.

Dean let out an aggravated sigh. "You obviously didn't. And I mean these punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually it'd be more like a limerick, but still-"

"Ok, hilarious. Ha ha," Sam cut in again, getting more angry since he'd told Dean a million times already to stop touching his stuff! "Where'd you hide it?"

The older Winchester furrowed his brows in confusion. "What, you're computer?"

"Yeah. Where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?"

"Because no one else could have!" Sam snapped. "We keep the door locked, and we never let any maids in!"

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter."

Sam clenched his fists at his brother's amused smirk. "Dammit, Dean! You know I put up with a lot from you!"

His brother scoffed, "What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."

"Oh yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge-"

"What's wrong with my food?!"

"It's not food anymore, Dean! Half of the stuff in there looks like it could sprout legs and crawl away any minute! And all I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff! But do you ever listen? Hell no!"

Dean gave him a bored look. "You done?"

He glared furiously as he turned around to get some of his stuff together. He couldn't deal with this anymore! He needed a break from his jerk brother dammit!

"What are you doing?"

"How would you like it if I screwed with the Impala?!" Sam snapped, ignoring Dean's question.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

"Oh yeah, because your stuff is so much more important than mine! I can't believe I keep forgetting!" he growled sarcastically. He finished getting his clothes together and zipping up his bag before he tossed it over his shoulder and made his way towards the door.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"None of your damn business, jerk."

Dean shot him a glare. "Oh I get it. You're on your damn man period again. No wonder you've been acting like such a bitch lately. I swear you lose one little thing and you flip your lid like it's the end of the damn world. News flash, you're not Mr. Perfect! You obviously lost your laptop so just man up and quit blaming me for everything!"

"Fuck off!"

"Eat me!"

Sam slammed the door as he made his way out of the room and he rushed out of the motel as fast as he could. Maybe a little time away from Dean would do him some good so he wouldn't feel like smothering the bastard in his sleep at least. He wasn't entirely sure where he'd stay for the night, but anywhere was better than with his brother at the moment.

* * *

**For those of you who might be unhappy with the fact that there wasn't much in Gabriel's POV I thought I should let you know that the next chapter is going to be in his POV. Don't know if the next chapter will be the last or not yet, I'll just have to see how it goes.**


End file.
